This patent application hereby incorporates by reference my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 669,777, filed Mar. 15, 1991, entitled DISK LOADING SYSTEM.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring disk-like objects between processing stations and, more particularly, to a computer disk transfer apparatus.
Computer disks may undergo a number of processing operations and require transportation from one processing operation to the subsequent processing station. For example, one processing station may include a first disk duplicating machine for copying certain information onto a disk. A subsequent station may include a second disk duplicating machine that verifies that such information was copied correctly by the first disk duplicating machine.
As a multitude of disks may be processed, it is of course preferable that the mode of transport for moving the disks from one processing station to the subsequent station be dependable. It may be economically inefficient when such a transfer mode breaks down even once for every 1,000 disks processed.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the disks so transported be precisely aligned for pickup by the second processing station. If one out of every 1,000 disks is misaligned after being transported from the first disk duplicating machine, such a transport device may be economically unfeasible.